An Evening Out
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen leave early from a play.


Summary: Helen and John leave a play early.

Rating: T

Pairing: Helen and John.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or the characters.

**AN EVENING TOGETHER:**

_Spring 1888:_

Helen sat next to John as her lover watched with rapt attention at the latest players acting out Twelfth Night; John's favorite play. She smiled at him and then mentally cringed at the horrid way the players were acting. But that didn't matter to John, he loved this play. And Helen loved when John was happy. She reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. In the dim light she could see John turn, smile at her just before he rose from his seat to stand behind her. "Do you wish to leave?" His voice was nothing more than a sensual purr.

"Only if you do." Helen replied turning her face so she could kiss the underside of his jaw. She sat back in her seat as John's arms came around her shoulders and his cheek rested against her temple. Helen would endure any amount of bad play acting just to see the happiness gleaming in John's blue eyes.

"Just a few more minutes," John kissed the side of her head and returned his gaze to the stage. True, the actors were terrible, but it was his favorite play. Sometimes he felt horrid for dragging Helen out just to see it, but always agreed, even when the actors were terrible. It brought warmth to his soul and love to his heart. She was the one woman in all of creation that he loved more than life itself. She was the one woman he would do anything for.

Helen sighed and enjoyed the feeling of John behind her. Last month they had come to the same theatre to see the same play with a different troupe of actors who were by far better then the ones on stage. Still, it pleased John to see this play for whatever reason. And Helen loved when he was happy. Suddenly the curtain lowered signaling the change of scene.

"Now we can leave." John stood straight offering Helen his arm so he could escort her outside. Out on the street it was still early enough to have dinner and take in a stroll.

Helen brought her side closer to John's as they walked, "I'm famished."

Chuckling John asked, "Where do you wish to dine this evening?" Though, he had a feeling he knew where she wished to be.

Taking her arm from his Helen ducked down a side street and waited for John to follow. Tonight she wished to take a meal in John's room, but it was not food she had in mind. She wanted to leave behind the superficial trappings of polite society and just be herself in the company of the one man she loved. His hand grabbed her, pulling her to a stop. Helen turned a cheerful gaze on him before leaning in and taking his lips. All night she had thought of nothing else but kissing him. She had thought of his hands on her. Helen had felt her heart rate increase.

John felt his head swim at the contact of Helen's soft lips against his. They were breaking the rules of polite society just by being this close. But then again if they valued the rules at all then they never would have injected vampire blood into their veins. Using his power John teleported them to his residence where he could devour his lady love with passionate kisses.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Helen woke to darkness. John was still sound asleep next to her, his arm draped over her waist and his face buried in her hair. Slowly she drew out of his arms; sliding to the floor she grabbed his shirt. Helen dragged the shirt over her head and walked to the window. She snickered at the way the arms of the shirt fell over her hands. It was one of the reasons she loved wearing John's shirts after they made love; they were so bog on her and they were comfortable. The streets below were deserted and all the street lams were doused. Stars were out in full force, dancing beneath a full moon. A more perfect night couldn't be asked for. From behind her she heard John shift on the bed. Turning to him she saw he had settled on his back; his hair hiding his sleeping face. His left arm dangled over the edge, his right arm rested over his chest, and the sheet rode lower on his hips. John looked sinful lying like that. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks at all the wicked thoughts careening in her mind. John would let her have her way with him, in how many ways she pleased, and for however long she pleased.

Going back over to the bed Helen gently sat beside him and studied her lover. Helen memorized everything from the rise and fall of his chest, to the way his fingers twitched. Leaning over him Helen kissed the spot just above his heart. Lingering there she felt the steady _thump thump_ that she would spend hours listening to. Helen turned her head and rested her ear against his heart. His heart beat was steady and strong, much like the man himself. John was a pillar of strength, in private he was kind and gentle with easy smiles that warmed her soul. Fate was kind to her the day she saw John watching her. Fate had been on their side everyday since then. If the world was plunged into darkness, Helen wouldn't care because she would have John with her telling her it would be alright.

"Do I please you?"

Sitting up Helen grinned, "Yes, my love, you please me." Oh, how he pleased her. Helen was sure there was no man on Earth that would compare with the tender kisses and heated caresses that John could give her. His passion only fueled hers until she thought that they would burn brighter than the sun.

John moved over to make room for Helen to curl into his side. "I wouldn't trade you for all the stars in the heavens." He whispered kissing her temple lightly and hugging her closely. She was his most precious treasure. Helen had given him a love that was only read about in the tragedies of Shakespeare. Instantly he thought about Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris. John was going to ensure their love did not wither and die. Their love would stand the test of time.


End file.
